A Sort of Batman Story
by Dynamite and Soup
Summary: A batman parody! With Yugi Moto as Bruce Wayne, The Pharoah as Batman, Ryou and Yami Bakura as Two-face, Seto Kaiba as Robin, and Mana as Harley Quinn! More characters to come as well. And Marik is just kind of thrown in there. A story with action, adventure, romance, humor, and who knows what else! Co-written by Darkspirityami and I. Chapter 2: A Knight, Sidekick, and Creepy Clown
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in Domino City. The streets were filthy with trash and low life scum, car alarms and screeching voices were tainting the night air, and the gloomy city stunk of pollution and smoke. Needless to say, it was not the choice area to live. But the city had something that others didn't. Something unique. Something heroic, pure, courageous, and a symbol of hope. They had... The Batman.

Or erm... The Pharoah, as he preferred to be called.

He had spiked up hair and dressed in all dark leather, and smothered the top half of his face in kohl to hide his identity. He fought crime and corruption under the cover of darkness, and the city was safe when he was around. He tried to keep his identity a secret, but honestly, everyone knew who he was. No one else had as crazy hair as his. But when his "true identity", Bru- I mean, Yugi Moto, was questioned about it, he would act all innocent and deny it. Yugi was a young successful business man whom everybody seemed to know. But he really never let on that he was The Pharoah. Was he lying about it, or was there something more to his story...

* * *

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-  
Yugi pressed the 'off' button on his alarm and sat up in his bed. It was 6:30 am on just a regular old day. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. As he opened the door and looked into the mirror, a face that wasn't his own was staring back at him.  
"G'Morning sleepyhead!" The other face said with a smirk. Yugi just stared at it for a bit before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and replying with  
"Oh... its you."  
The apparition stepped out of the mirror and took a transparent form next to his host, and Yugi's own face was back in the mirror.  
"You're really that unhappy to see me?" The being said with a pout.  
"Yes! Whenever I see you, something bad is happening! And you're not even real, you're just a figment of my imagination! I'm just a crazy person talking to myself!" Yugi yelled while he fixed his hair in the mirror.  
Yugi had the right to think that he was talking to himself though. After all, the spirit looked a lot like him. Same face, same hair, but the spirit was a bit taller and had sharper features. Yugi was on the short side for a twenty five year old, and people still mistook him for a high school kid. But despite that, he was extremely smart and was able to take over his late father's company when he turned twenty one.  
The apparition let out a sigh.  
"We both know that I'm real. And I have a name you know!"  
"Oh yeah, what do like to call yourself? Was it 'yami'?" Yugi snapped back with thick sarcasm.  
"Yes, thank you for remembering!" Yami said faking cheeriness.  
"Sure! Now, where were you last night?"  
Yami's smile turned to seriousness.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Really? So these bruises just appeared here?" Yugi was showing Yami his arms, which were coated in black and blue.  
"Maybe you're dying." Yami deadpanned.  
Yugi facepalmed.  
"Look, I know what you're doing at night, and I know I cant stop or control you, but please, wear some armor? I cant take these suspicions that I'm 'The Pharoah' or whatever it is you call yourself."  
Yami laughed.  
"Believe me, the bruises are the least of your concerns. Have you not seen our hair?"  
"Whatever."  
Yugi finished up in the bathroom and then went to his closet get changed. He put on a black t-shirt and some khaki shorts.  
"Where are you going dressed like that?" Yami asked. "Usually you wear the monkey suits."  
Yugi glared at him.  
"I'm meeting Marik for coffee this morning."  
"Ah, the fruitcake who runs the nightclub."  
Yugi spun around and screamed at Yami,  
"DONT CALL HIM THAT! In high school I was the only friend of his who didn't abandon him when he came out! Stop being such an ass!"  
Yugi stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Yami would have been left standing there shocked at Yugi's sudden outburst, but he was attached to Yugi's soul. So he just drifted behind him with his mouth agape.  
Yugi was enjoying the silence, but for good measure he said  
"Please don't talk to me when other people are around. If I accidently talk back to you, people will think I'm crazy."  
Yami grumbled somehthing incoherent, but trailed behind Yugi and kept his mouth shut the rest of the time they were in public.

As Yugi entered the coffee shop, he immediately spotted Marik. Only that guy would wear a lavender midriff-showing top, pounds of gold jewlery, and skinny jeans. As he waved Yugi over, Yami couldn't help but mutter,  
"What the fuck is he wearing?"  
Yugi glared at him, but because no one else could see him, he looked like he was glaring at a nearby ficas. As Yugi sat down, Marik had a knowing look in his eyes.  
"He's here today, isn't he?"  
Yugi nodded. Yami hung around in spirit form next to Yugi maybe half of the time, and when he wasn't doing that, he was making random comments in Yugis head. He never really left, it was just a matter of whether or not he took a transparent form that only Yugi could see.  
"He took control of me last night again."  
"I know."  
Yugi gave Marik a confused look.  
"How do you know?"  
Marik slid him the newspaper that was sitting on the table.  
"Its all over the news. The 'masked vigilante' and his sidekick put a stop to a huge drug ring downtown. At least there's no pictures this time though."  
Yugi read the front page with a groan.  
"This is awful. This says 'The Pharoah' got in a fight with ten guys, and they all had weapons!"  
"Actually, it was eleven." Yami piped up.  
"Save it for someone who cares!" Yugi snapped at the spirit. But once again, it looked like he was yelling at an inanimate object, this time it being a high chair leaning against the wall. Marik couldn't help but burst out laughing at this.  
"You better stop talking to him, or someones gonna put you in the funny farm!"  
Yugi sighed and turned to Marik.  
"I probably should go there. I'm a complete schizophrenic."  
Yugi layed his head down on the desk, and Marik patted his head.  
"We both know that's not true." Yugi heard a second time today, except this time a much more nasally voice had said it. "I was there when this first started happening to you, remember? We went on the week long trip to Egypt with the rest of our senior class, and when you touched that small, gold pyramid with the eye of Horus on it, you were the only one that could see and talk to Yami."  
Yugi groaned.  
"What the hell drove me to touch that thing?" Yugi asked to no one in particular.  
Of course Yami appeaared above him and chirped in with,  
"You're like a small animal, you cant help but touch shiny things."  
Yugi got pissed at this and whisper yelled,  
"I'm not a small animal and I don't obsess over shiny things! Now please, do shut up!"  
This time, Yugi was talking to a deer head hanging above them, and Marik absolutely lost it in a fit of laughter.  
After the two finished their coffees, the said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.  
"What're we gonna do today, Yugi?" Yami asked in a perky tone.  
"Something dangerous that needs to get done or the fate of the world will be crushed."  
Yami thought for a moment.  
"More paperwork?"  
"Bingo."  
"UGH."

* * *

We go to a different part of the city, and find another young and successful man, only this man is the city's district attorney. He is the one who would take the bad guys 'The Pharoah' took care of and put them behind bars. He was grateful to the 'masked vigilante' because without him, he wouldn't have enough evidence to put these criminals away. What was this man's name? He was none other than Ryou Bakura. Also known as 'Two-Face' by his coworkers, because he came off as a good guy around the press and everone else, but when it came to criminals he was an absolute monster in the court room. People just thought that that was his fake perspnality, but just like Yugi, he had a secret locked up as well...

* * *

"OBJECTION!"  
The DA screamed across the court room, in a true Phoenix Wright fashion. All gazes turned to the british man with long, spiky, white hair as he began to sell his case.  
"If you came home from work at 7, how could your friend have picked you up to go out at 7?"  
"H-he was waiting for me!"  
"I think not! You work at a construction site! It would take you at least 30 minutes to shower, change, and make yourself presentable to go out to a night club. Or did you go there straight from work, dirty and smelling like sh-"  
"ORDER!" The judge yelled as he slammed his gavel.  
The attorney snarled, but still continued.  
"So you're telling me your friend took you there straight from work?"  
"I-I.."  
"Wouldn't it have been much more convenient for him to pick you up from work? It was only down the street. Are gas prices really that high?"  
A few on the jury laughed at this, while the accused was trembling at the stand.  
"W-well you see-"  
"No sir, I don't see. Clearly you didn't go home or to the club that night, because you went STRAIGHT FROM WORK TO THE SHIPYARD, WHERE YOU COULD GAIN SOME EXTRA CASH HELPING TO SHIP OUT COCAINE. IS THAT NOT CORRECT SIR!?"  
The man started crying hysterically, until he broke down and screamed.  
"ITS TRUE, OK! I DID IT! I helped ship the drugs out..."  
The attorney smiled to himself as the judge banged the gavel while saying,  
"Court ajourned."

"Oh poopy, I'm gonna miss my favorite show!" Ryou whimpered as he ran down the street. He lived about a ten minute walking distance from the courthouse, so he made it a habit to get his exercise and walk there when he had a case. He was carrying a load of papers and was running down the busy street, trying to get to his apartment on time so he wouldn't miss 'American Idol'.  
"I told you so, Ryou. You shouldn't have wasted your time with those wankers at the water cooler. You can only blame yourself for this one!"  
The young man wasn't running with anyone, the voice talking to him was coming from his head.  
"I know, Bakura, but I really needed to talk to them! Jim's sister had her first kid and-!"  
"Just shut up, I don't give a damn."  
The boy had slowed down to a fast walk, so he wouldn't trip.  
"Oh, Bakura, I forgot to tell you- great job on the case today! I couldn't have done it without you."  
Normally, someone talking to himself would get a lot of stares. But Ryou was always sure to keep a bluetooth on at all times, so when he needed to talk to the spirit in public, he looked like he was in the middle of a call.  
Upon hearing the praise, Bakura let out a sigh.  
"Whatever. I just like to yell a lot. You do all the legal jargin and I get your point across in the court room."  
Ryou smiled to himself.  
"Yeah, but you're a big help!"  
While not paying attention to where he was going, he ended up crashing into someone, and he dropped his heavy stack of papers.  
"Ryou, you're so uncoordinated that its embarrassing. I'm taking over."  
As the spirit took over Ryous body, he started picking up the papers, and the stranger who he bumped into started helping him.  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The stranger said.  
"Its quite alright, I wasn't either."  
Bakura looked up into the strangers eyes and his heart nearly stopped. He quickly looked back down and went to collecting the papers.  
'_Those are probably the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen.'_ He thought to himself. Little did he know, the stranger had the exact same thoughts.  
"Uh, would you like help carrying these?" The stranger asked him.  
"Yeah, thanks, its only a block away."  
Once the two had picked up all the papers, they stood up and saw each other fully.  
Bakura noticed the stranger starting to check him out, and he instantly became nervous and started walking.  
"I've seen you on tv, haven't I? Two-face I believe they call you." The stranger said in a flirtatious tone.  
Bakura just laughed it off.  
"Yeah I guess. Though you're probably expecting me to be all sweet and kind to you now, aren't you?"  
The stranger laughed.  
"Not really."  
This caught Bakura off guard.  
"And why not?"  
The stranger seemed to be thinking, and then said,  
"I have a friend like you. I can tell which is which. And he's not a schizo, as I can see that you're not either."  
Bakura was impressed.  
"Well, I didn't think anyone had seen through our facade, but I guess that we were wrong."  
The stranger smiled.  
"Pretty much."  
They reached the front door of the apartment building, and Bakura took the papers the stranger was holding.  
"Thanks... uhm what's your name?"  
"My name is Marik." The boy said with a smile as he started to walk away. "And for the record, I like the 'court room' you better."  
The boy walked away, and Bakura smiled to himself as he walked inside. Though once he rode the elevator to the top floor, found his room and went in, and put his paperwork down, he realized something. And this something made him want to smack himself.  
"Why didn't I get his number!"  
He yelled out loud.  
He heard Ryou giggle to himself.  
"Wow, Bakura, I didn't know you swung that way."  
Bakura was pissed off enough as it is, and Ryou wasn't helping.  
"Just shut up, ok!? I'm probably never gonna see him again! God why am I such an idiot..."  
Ryou laughed again and appeared beside Bakura.  
He then pointed to the first paper in his massive pile that Marik had helped him carry.  
"Why don't you check your paperwork for now?"  
Bakura looked at him cofusedly and then picked up the paper he was pointing at.  
Across the top of it in purple ink were 10 digits and a tagline that read '- Marik'.  
"He dots his 'i' with a heart. What a fruitcake..."  
"Should you of all people really be saying that?"  
Bakura smirked.  
"I'm not a fruitcake, I'm just gay. Now take over. I don't wanna do all this writing."  
"I'd be happy to." Ryou said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Knights, Sidekicks, and Creepy Clowns

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my imagination and 50% of this story! -DSY

* * *

As night falls over the fair city of Domino, her lone protector, The Pharaoh, stands on the top of Motou Tower. The tower is Domino's focal point, and standing atop it, Yami is able to see nearly the entire city. So, if trouble arose, he'd be able to get there as quick as possible. Being the city's knight, he couldn't help but feel a sense of overprotectiveness when the citizens were at their most vulnerable- night time.

"_Domino City. This place is full of criminals and scum, and it is my duty to protect it." _Yami thought to himself.

Just then, the sound of running footsteps on the rooftop interrupted his thoughts. Yami turned around to see his sidekick holding a sheet of paper and looking concerned.

"Pharaoh, I have Intel from the D.C.P.D that the dangerous new villain that was the cause of last Thursdays bank robbery has appeared again. She showed up incognito at the casino, but there's no mistake it's her." The young man that was his sidekick wears smaller dark blue cape and a silver and cerulean costume with a jagged 'K' across breast. He also wore a black mask that covered only his azure eyes that seem to glisten in the moonlight. This young man went by the alias of Kaibaman, but his true identity was Seto Kaiba. He was very successful businessman like Yugi, only he was a few years younger. He was once Yugi's apprentice and he never knew about the difference between him and Yami. When Yami came forth and asked him to aid him in fighting crime, he agreed, wanting to help in the fight for Domino's protection. He was aware of Yugi's seemingly multiple personalities, but he never brought it up, and never referred to the 'The Pharaoh' as 'Yugi' when they were suited up, and vice versa.

"Well, Kaibaman, let's go and meet this young lady. With the sloppiness of her previous attempt at robbery, this should be easy and quick." The Pharaoh replied, brimming with confidence.

Kaibaman looked uneasy.

"Pharaoh, you know as well as I do that if we had showed up just a few seconds late, she could've seriously killed someone. She's dangerous and we should keep on our toes."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, princess. I'll remember that when I'm throwing her in a jail cell."

Kaibaman scoffed. "Then don't come crying to me when she kicks your ass," He muttered as he and The Pharaoh got out their retractable hang gliders (courtesy of Motou Enterprises) and flew their way to the soon-to-be crime scene.

Meanwhile, near Domino city's red light district, a young woman saunters around the casino in a very couture red and black bodysuit with a golden masquerade mask. She had tan skin, green eyes, and spiky dark brown hair that fell to just below her shoulder. As she casually takes a seat at one of the many bars, a man stumbles over and sits beside her, slurring "Hey baby, are you part of the show? Cuz you look like a showstopper."

She dismisses him, and once she gets her peach & lime daiquiri, she gets up to leave. Before she can get away quick enough, he grabs her arm a little too tightly and semi-yells,

"Hold it right there girly, youse never tolds me ya name." His inebriated state failed to let him notice her reaching behind herself with her free hand.

"I may not be a part of the show, but I'm here for the big BANG!" She pulled out a dagger and slit his neck, yet doing so in such a fluid and graceful motion that she appeared to be dancing. "And honey, you can call me Harley Quinn…" she whispered as the drunken man fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. She turned around to see a couple hundred people looking at her awestruck, terrified on what she will do next. As she mock dusted herself off, she looked at them and said in an eerily innocent voice,

"My, my. Y'all look like ya've seen a ghost! Well don't ya'll worry now; I'm just here to make laughter and smiles!" The crowd screamed and ran away as she pulled her dagger to her lips and slowly licked off the blood. Once she was alone, she pouted. "Well that was just too easy. Oh well!" She smirked as she hopped behind the bar and went up to the computer-operated cash register. She opened it up and stuck a flash drive into the slot on the side of it. "Once the key code uploads, I can steal all of the money in this entire casino. And there ain't no one who can stop-"

Just then, a shuriken shaped like the Eye of Horus struck the cash register, causing it to completely shut down and send sparks flying. Harley looked up, unfazed and unsurprised, and said sweetly,

"I wonder who that was. You seem like a bit of fun…" Harley smiled while she looked up and saw The Pharaoh jump down from the ceiling. She eyed him like a hawk ready for its next meal while he cautiously walked up to the bar.

When he was close enough to sit on one of the bar stools, Harley said in mock surprise,

"Well, hello mistah pharaoh!" She then reached her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her while she leaned over the bar.

"Would ya like ta rev a Harley?" She whispered, staring into his stern, violet eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Yami answered with a flat tone and glare. Luckily for him, Harley wasn't able to notice him blushing due to the kohl covering his face.

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" She teased as she drew her face closer to his. When they were close enough to kiss, they heard a scream of,

"Watch out Pharaoh!"

It was none other than Kaibaman, finally joining up with them. The Pharaoh pushed Harley back as she snarled, revealing that she had her dagger in hand and had all the intentions of killing The Pharaoh while he was distracted. Her snarl dissipated into a sweet smile as she held up a smoke bomb that clearly came from The Pharaoh's utility belt. The Pharaoh gawked at her and looked down at his belt yelling,

"When did you-"

"I'll be back for ya Pharaoh! Sooner than ya think…" Harley winked right before she threw down the smoke bomb, engulfing the area in a thick fog. When it lifted, Harley Quinn was gone, and The Pharaoh and Kaibaman were standing alone in the empty casino.

"Holy gambling addiction, Pharaoh! She's gone!" Kaibaman exclaimed in a captain-obvious style that resembled The Boy Wonder.

"I know Kaibaman, but she left something."

The Pharoah spotted a small playing card on the bar that wasn't there previously. Upon examining it, it was the card brand that the Casino used, but it had a female version of The Joker on it.

"Her calling card… We need to analyse this. TO THE MA'AT CAVE!" And with that, The Pharaoh and Kaibaman escaped into the night and towards the mansion known as Motou Manor…

* * *

**End of chapter 2! DSY here, hope u liked the chappie Harley appears, but where is her "Mister J."? Oh you'll find out please Read and Review! Non-Melvin'd Hugs will be given to all! Big thanks to my partner! DAS! Luv u Mann!**

**Annnd this is the weirdo known to you all as Dynamite and Soup. This chapter credit indeed goes to Darkspirityami, as this one was all her idea; I just did a wee bit of editing and the like. Oh and for the record, the character who is ****Harley Quinn is none other than Mana from season five****! I realize I could have pointed that out better, but yeah. Sorry 'bout that. And I really want you guys to give me your guesses as to who the Joker will be! He will say a spinoff of the Joker's most famous line, so I feel it may be obvious but who knows! See you all next time! {and thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts, I LOVE YOU GUYS!}**


	3. Chapter 3

There was fire everywhere. Burning everyone and everything. Screams. Agony. Pain. Losing all I ever knew. My life turned upside down. In one night. By one fire. Set by... who did this? Some sort of silhouette is forming in my mind. The light is about to show his face! And then as soon as the base of the bastard's neck is shown- nothingness. Empty, suffocating, black nothingness.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Bakura slammed his fist down on his alarm clock.

_'Damn,'_ he thought to himself, _'I forgot to turn off my alarm.'_

It was six am on a Saturday morning in the beginning of December, and Bakura was not happy about it. Nevertheless, he got out of bed to get something to eat.

_'No way I'm going back to sleep after having that dream again.'_ he thought to himself.

He went into the kitchen and raided the freezer for waffles, then threw them into the toaster.

_'Its always the same thing. All I remember from that time was everyone I know... burning... and then nothingness. And worst of all, I can't remember their faces either! All I know is that something happened after that, and whatever it was, it had me ending up in the ring. Then sometime after, Ryou put it on and I could finally see light again.'_ He subconsciously looked towards his bedroom, where he kept the artifact hidden_. 'But what was it that happened back then... I know that it was a long time ago, and it was definitely in Egypt. I'm positive that I saw that man's face at some point, but why can't I just remember it?!'_ All the trying to remember gave him a headache, so he soon stopped. _'I hope I can remember someday... this gets so irritating sometimes.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the waffles came out of the toaster with a **-**pop!**-**. Then, Ryou appeared in his translucent form next to Bakura.

"Oooo waffles! Can I eat 'em? Please please please?" He asked with eyes as big as saucers.

"Ugh... fine" Bakura replied. He wasn't really up for eating anyways. He let Ryou take over, and he was then translucent and standing next to the hungry cream puff.

Bakura just drifted around the room while Ryou ate his breakfast. Sharing a body, they didn't need to both eat, and they didn't get hungry or thirsty in spirit form.

"Hey Bakura," Ryou said through munches. "I've always kinda wondered this, but why don't we need to wear the ring to switch out?"

Bakura thought for a moment.

"Well, I think it has something to do with the ring creating a separate 'soul room' within you. I'm really just some sort of parasite latching onto you."

Ryou was quiet for a minute.

"Well, at least you're a nice parasite. You make me waffles!"

Bakura chuckled at this.

"Believe me, I am not a nice person."

"That's not what all of Domino thinks. You make sure every single criminal gets proper punishment for their crimes. Everybody looks up to here."

Bakura slightly scowled.

"But... I don't know how to explain it. I know that the criminals should be punished, but I can't help but feel like there's this strange connection I have with them. Like, I don't know, somehow I could easily be in their shoes and up on trial. And I can feel the helplessness they feel for when they know punishment is imminent. But I have no idea why..."

Ryou stared at him for a moment.

"Well, I feel that way sometimes too. We are all human after all, it's natural to feel camaraderie with one another. It's a tough job we have, Bakura. Not everyone can do it."

"I guess you're right," he muttered to himself.

'Now is when I really wish I had my memories back.' He thought to himself as Ryou put the dishes in the sink.

As Bakura was trapped in his thoughts once more, Ryou went to go get the mail. Living in an apartment complex, this meant he had to get in the elevator and go down to the lobby. As he left, Bakura was abruptly dragged along with him.

"Gods, I really hate this whole '10 foot radius' thing we have." Bakura said with a sigh as Ryou got into the elevator. Ryou would have normally responded, but seeing as the elevator had cameras, he decided it would be best to just ignore him. You see, he was the most loved person in Domino, but that also meant he was the most hated. All of the crime lords wanted him dead, and during his bigger cases he had received numerous bribe offers, and when he fiercely rejected those, the death threats began. It wasn't anything Bakura couldn't handle though. He always seemed to have an intuition that border lined being a psychic. Ryou had always assumed it was a trademark of the ring, but that wouldn't be what Bakura thought it was. The only reason he could provide though, was that very same intuition told him it wasn't.

Anyways, anywhere where cameras were about, Ryou had to be hyper-aware of everything he said and did. One slip up, and he and Bakura could be exposed, or he would at least be seen as a raging schizophrenic. Neither were very good option.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor, Ryou hadn't taken ten steps before he was greeted by random people in the lobby who had recognized him instantly.

"Hi Mr. Bakura!"

"Great job on that case, sir!"

"Hey there! Nice work yesterday!'

And things of that nature were said to him as he went to get his mail. Ryou politely smiled and thanked them as he walked by. All Bakura did was roll his eyes and mock him in an annoyingly high-pitched voice,

"My names Ryou and I'm sooooo nice! Everybody look at me with my big brown eyes and pure white skin! I'm soooo coooool!"

Ryou just kept smiling as he grabbed his mail and left the lobby with Bakura getting dragged behind chuckling to himself. Once they were back to their apartment, Ryou calmly closed the door, and then seethed at Bakura,

"You're a real ass sometimes, y'know that?"

Bakura then absolutely lost it in a fit of laughter, and if his body was real, Ryou would've thrown his shoe at him.

Ryou just sat down on the couch with a sigh and started sifting through the mail.

"Bill...bill... bill... Oh what's this? Ugh another bill... fanmail... fanmail... huh…Hey, Bakura!"

His laughing had stopped and he was now sitting next to Ryou.

"What? Is it another death threat?" Bakura asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Uh... no... It's an invitation to the Holiday Masquerade! Are we gonna go this year?"

Bakura scoffed.

"Why would I want to go? It's not like I have..." He went dead silent as realization hit him like a punch in the face.

Next thing Ryou knew, he was the transparent one, and was on the floor gasping for air.

"You could have asked and I would have switched us out you idiot!"

Whenever the one who was in spirit form took over by force, it usually knocked the wind out of the one who was taken over. The only easy way to switch bodies was if the one in control willingly passed the control to the spirit form. But Bakura didn't care at the moment. He was busy scanning the invitation and getting his phone ready in his hand to text someone.

When Ryou was okay to breathe, he stood up and gave Bakura a knowing smirk.

"You're texting Marik aren't you?" he said in a joking tone. However, Bakura just ignored him and typed away on the smart phone he and Ryou shared. He hit send and then leaned back on the couch looking nervous.

"Oh my God." Ryou said in disbelief.

'What is it?"

"The face of 'Ryou Bakura' that everyone fears and admires, is sitting on my couch shaking because he likes another guy and fears he might be rejected."

It was next Saturday on a full moon night in late December. Bakura was in full control of Ryou's body, and he was running around his apartment trying to find stuff. Ryou's apparition was just sitting on the couch, watching him amusedly.

"I told you that you shouldn't have waited until the last minute to get ready," Ryou scolded in a joking tone.

"Just shut it! I still have..." Bakura checked his watch. "Twenty minutes before Marik gets here!"

"And yet you still haven't picked out a shirt to wear."

"Just let me do what I have to do and close your bloody mouth!" Bakura snapped back.

After rifling through his closet, Bakura decided on a black long-sleeve button-down shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He also pulled all his hair up into a hat, a white fedora with a black stripe, and put on the final touch- a brilliant golden masquerade mask.

"What do you think Ryou?" Bakura asked when he finished changing.

"Wow Bakura, I can't even recognize myself!" Ryou giggled. And he was right- with his white locks unable to be seen and the top half of his face covered, you wouldn't have been able to tell who he was.

"Perfect then- the whole point of these parties is that no one will know who you are."

"Well I would figure. I didn't think you were ready to come out in public with Marik."

"Hey, all I'm doing is testing the waters to see how he'll fare in my-"

"Our!"

"_Our_ type of society! Besides, the public loves YOU, they don't love me. And I don't know how good I'll be able to take it if people think that YOU'RE the one that's going out with him."

"Are you two even officially going out yet?" Ryou giggled.

"Possibly, if tonight goes well." Bakura replied with a smirk. Just then, the buzzer rang. Bakura sprinted over to the intercom, nearly falling over a pair of shoes in the process. Ryou burst out in hysterical laughter.

Bakura made it to the buzzer, and hit the button.

"Ah, hello?"

"Hey, 'Kura? It's Marik."

Bakura sighed at the just-given-to-him nickname.

"Uh hey. Um, the place is a mess, so I'll just come down and meet you."

"Alright, see you in a few!"

"Uh, yeah, right"

Bakura grabbed his jacket, and Ryou was giving him a big smile.

"What are you so giddy for?"

"Oh nothing, I just think it's cute how nervous you sounded on the intercom."

Bakura sneered at him.

"Just... shut up Ryou. And don't talk to me at all while I'm with Marik! Just go into your soul room and be quiet."

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say!"

And with that, Ryou's apparition disappeared and Bakura started his way out of his apartment and into the elevator. He grew increasingly nervous as the elevator lowered floors and he got closer and closer to the object of his affections.

When Bakura got out of the elevator and saw Marik looking at some paintings in the lobby, his heart skipped a beat. Marik wore a grey t-shirt with a white blazer over it, and black pants and black shoes. He also had the sides of his hair pulled back and he wore a shiny silver masquerade mask with a white feather sticking out of the side. As Bakura walked over to Marik, he saw the blonde do a double take at him. Bakura felt his cheeks heat up when he was finally next to his companion for the night.

They both inadvertently checked the other out until Bakura finally spitted out a shaky,

"Hi."

"Hi." Came the equally shaky response.

"You look nice tonight."

"Uh thanks um, you look hot too."

'_Well at least I'm not the only nervous one'_ Bakura thought as he smirked at the blonde.

"Well, I never said you looked hot, but thanks for the compliment."

Marik instantly relaxed at this, and laughed before playfully smacking Bakura's arm.

"You know what I mean idiot."

"Oh so first I'm 'Kura' and now I'm an idiot? This night just screams that it's gonna be enjoyable." Bakura said jokingly.

Marik let out a small laugh before grabbing Bakura's collar and whispering in his ear,

"We'll see who's the one screaming by the end of the night."

And at that, Marik skipped towards the door, leaving a bright red Bakura in his wake.

When Bakura's face finally reverted back to its normal paleness, he hailed a taxi for the two of them. They rode the ten minute ride to the Christmas Masquerade Ball in silence, but not without stealing glances at the other. The Annual Christmas Masquerade Ball was something of an underground red carpet event for Domino. All of the city's most well-known residents would receive an invitation, and it became a tradition for them all to get together, not know who each other were, and bring a guest to be able to spend time with without the annoyance of the press or paparazzi.

This year's ball was being hosted by Kaiba Corp, but the wealthy teenage CEO himself wouldn't be in attendance. The location was the ballroom of a supposedly haunted hotel owned by the company- and the hotel was purposefully emptied out for this evening. As the cab drove up to the curb, Bakura winked at Marik before he got out the cab, with the blonde following with slightly flushed cheeks. When the cab drove away, Bakura grabbed Mariks hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked into the old, 19th century-styled building. A few ushers all wearing matching tuxedos and black masks guarded the 3 sets of doors that led into the ballroom. Bakura handed one of them his ticket, and the man stepped aside and opened the door for them. As soon as Marik and Bakura were inside, the doors closed behind them and they were in the party, filled with at least 200 more people. Everyone was in disguises and talking or dancing to the music. The DJ was playing relatively recent and popular music, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Marik clung closer to Bakura and asked,

"So how exactly does this thing go?"

Bakura smiled at his closeness and answered,

"I have absolutely no idea. This is the third time I've been invited, but I haven't had a reason to go- until now that is." He squeezed Marik's hand as he said this. Marik smiled and squeezed back. Bakura thought that now would be a good a time as ever to kiss him, but as soon as Bakura moved closer, he slipped away.

"Oooooh look 'Kura! Fancy food!" He ran as gracefully he could over to the food table. Bakura trudged after him, with the thought that he was going to retry again as soon as he got the chance. As he walked over to where Marik was filing up his plate, he heard laughter in his head.

'_Get back in your soul room Ryou, I don't want you spying on my date!' _Bakura thought-yelled. All he got in reply was a snicker, but then he heard complete silence, meaning Ryou had complied. Bakura changed his direction and found himself an empty circular table nearby, knowing that Marik would be able to see him easily and join him. As Bakura sat there in solitude, he started to think about how he wanted the night to go.

'_Ok, we've been talking for a while now, and he knows I like him and I know he likes me. I know he wants to kiss me, because every time he talks to me he keeps glancing at my lips. I just need to figure out how I actually can kiss him-'_

His thoughts were cut off by the very guy he was thinking about placing a plate full of 'fancy food' next to him, and wearing a big smile on his face as he sat down.

"Can you believe all the food they have? And it's so amazing! Look! Finger sandwiches! And white chocolate dipped strawberries on toothpicks! Friggin toothpicks Bakura!"

If Marik was already this excited about just the food, he couldn't wait to see how he would react at a red carpet event when they-

'_Hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself here.' _he thought.

As he matched Marik's smile, he picked up a 'friggin toothpick' and strawberry and held it in front of the Egyptians mouth. Bakura saw Mariks eyes grow wide in shock behind his mask, but then he smiled and let himself be fed.

_-Aww how cute! You should show this side more often, Bakura!-_ he heard Ryou coo.

Bakura pushed that voice out of his head and paid more attention to the guy in front of him. Marik poked the center of Bakura's mask and whispered

"You're just being nice cuz you think you'll get lucky if you do."

"That all depends," Bakura said back with a smirk as he held a finger sandwich to Marik's lips. "Is this the type of thing to get me lucky?"

"Maybe." Marik replied with a wink as he ate the sandwich, inadvertently licking Bakuras hand in the process. Bakura felt that that was a good a time as ever to try again, so he moved his hand to cup Mariks cheek and moved in. Marik put his hand over Bakuras, and just as they were centimeters apart, he stood up. Still holding Bakuras hand, he dragged the pale man to his feet.

"Let's dance." He said into Bakura's ear right before he pulled him to the dancefloor. The only thing that was going through Bakura's mind was

'_Ryou was right; I should be like that more often._'

Bakura woke up groggy and exhausted. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life, and he was a little sad that it was over. Then he took a look at the ceiling and realized _'Oh wait… this isn't my apartment._' He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't because Marik was lying next to him, still asleep, and had his arms wrapped around him and their legs tangled. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that all off their clothes were strewn around the pale blue bedroom. Bakura and Marik both hadn't gotten drunk at all last night, it just takes Bakura a bit to adjust when he first wakes up. Once he fully remembered every last detail that happened between him and Marik, he relaxed a bit more and kissed the blondes forehead. Marik stirred a bit and gave Bakura a shaky

"Good morning 'Kura…"

Bakura laughed a bit and whispered "Do you mind if I get up and have some breakfast?"

"I… donnn minnnd" Marik answered sleepily.

Bakura gave a chuckle and then climbed out of bed, put his pants back on, and made his way to Marik's kitchen. He got out a bowl of cereal and milk, and turned on the news on the small tv Marik had in his kitchen. He turned the volume down low, and watched with interest at the small screen.

"We're here live, at last night's crime scene, where The Pharaoh once again managed to save us all. He put an end to yet another infamous crime ring, only this time their plans included putting the subways incapable of running and destroying the bridge to the main land. Luckily, The Pharaoh showed up in the nick of time and knocked everyone out in his trademark style. Also once again, the leader of the group was tied up, and a small pyramid was left next to him. The only question now is; where will Domino's hero appear next? This has been Dee-ess Wy reporting."

Bakura tuned out the rest of the stories, and kept thinking about the Pharaoh.

"It must feel great to run out there and beat up the bad-guys like that." He said to himself. Yet he couldn't explain why he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach when he said that. Just then, Marik shuffled in, also with just his pants on, and hugged Bakura from the side. Bakura patted his head and chuckled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Have a nice night last night?" he purred.

Marik closed his eyes and answered back, "If you make me remember it, I'm gonna drag you back to the bedroom for round two." He chuckled back.

Bakura laughed with a blush creeping up on his face and turned his attention back to the television.

"What were you watching? The news?"

"Yeah, they had a story on 'The Pharaoh's' latest escapade. I really wish I could meet that guy. With his abilities and my influence in the city, we could seriously rid it of crime for good."

Marik stood there thinking for a moment.

"You really think you could, if you met him?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but yes. The only issue is that I have no way of meeting him."

Marik smirked at him.

"I think I know of a way to meet him."

Bakura gave him an incredulous look. "This plan doesn't involve becoming a hostage or committing a crime, does it?"

"Nope!" Marik replied with a smile.

"…Well are you gonna tell me or just stand there looking pretty?"

Marik stepped back from him. "Why don't you come back to my room with me and maybe I'll tell you."

Bakura gave him a smirk and followed behind. "I _really_ hate you."


End file.
